bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Bakugan Expansion Pack
The Bakugan Expansion Pack is a series of Japanese-only, random booster packs. Each pack contains one random Bakugan out of six different Bakugan. The known "rare" Bakugan of these packs are Pyrus Viper Helios (Special Color Version), Pyrus Hex Dragonoid, Core Pyrus Ultra Dragonoid, and Translucent Haos Verias. These were used to release the Season 1 Bakugan (series 2 and B2) that were never released in Japan, along with a few others. BCV-01: HEX Gekitou *Pyrus Viper Helios Special Color Version *Ventus Tentaclear (Flashal) *Haos El Condor *Subterra Wormquake (Worm) *Aquos Laserman *Darkus Warius (Glorious) BCV-02: Bakuretsu Brawler *Pyrus Vexos Dragonoid (HEX Dragonoid) *Ventus Bee Striker *Haos Limulus *Subterra Serpenoid (Serpent) *Darkus Fourtress (Asura) *Aquos Sirenoid (Siren) BCV-03: Bakugan Retsuden in New Vestroia Hen *Clear Verias *Ventus Wired *Haos Freezer *Aquos Stug *Aquos Abis Omega *Subterra Cycloid (Cyclops) BCV-04: Super Bakugan Heartbeat *Core (Battle Damage) Pyrus Ultra Dragonoid *Ventus Skyress (Phoenix) *Haos Harpus (Harpy) *Darkus Ravenoid (Crow) *Subterra Ratteloid *Aquos Griffon BCV-05 *BakuLyte Pyrus Ultra Dragonoid *Darkus Pyro Dragonoid (Chaos Dragonoid) *Ventus Neo Dragonoid *Haos Ingram *Darkus Cyborg Helios *Ventus Foxbat *BakuLyte Darkus Percival *Aquos Percival *Pyrus Cosmic Ingram *Aquos Viper Helios *Haos Mega Brontes *Pyrus Hades BCV-06 Hyper Dark on *BakuFlip Darkus Hyper Dragonoid *Subterra Centipoid (Centipede) *Aquos Fear Ripper (Shredder) *Ventus Cosmic Ingram *Haos Alto Brontes (Joker Brontes) *Pyrus Percival BCV-07 *Darkus Myriad Hades *Haos Atomos *Subterra Stinglash (Scorpion) *Pyrus Myriad Hades *Aquos Reaper (Lucifer) *Ventus Monarus BCV-08 Legion of Nova *Subterra Juggernoid *Ventus Falconeer *Aquos Dual Elfin *Haos Oberus *Pyrus Spidaro *Darkus Hakapoid (Secret) BCV-09 *Ventus Abis Omega *Subterra Gargonoid *Darkus Moskeeto *Pyrus Alpha Percival *Aquos Preyas (Predator) *Clear Altair BCV-11: Enter the Dragonoid *Darkus Neo Dragonoid *Haos Wavern *BakuLyte Darkus Heavy Metal Dual Hydranoid *Pyrus Classic Dragonoid *Haos Naga *Darkus Midnight Percival BCV-12 Friendship of Six Attribute *Pyrus Terror Claw *Subterra Rickoran *BakuLyte Darkus Freezer *BakuFlip Haos Shadow Vulcan *Ventus Mantris (Mantis) *Aquos Merlix BCV-14: Bakugan Best Selection ver. 1.0 *Pyrus Viper Helios Special Color version *Vexos Dragonoid (HEX Dragonoid) *Clear Fencer *Haos Atomos *Darkus Moskeeto *Subterra Centipoid (Centipede) BCV-15: Shokan Bakugan Best Selection *Pyrus Carlsnaut (Tomynaut) *Darkus Metalfencer *Ventus Scorpion (Scorpio) *Aquos Fortress *Haos Triad El Condor *Subterra Zoack BCV-16: a Sphere of Flash *Pyrus Fourtress (Asura) *Ventus Harpus (Harpy) *BakuCore (Battle Damage) Subterra Thunder Wilda *Darkus Tentaclear (Flashal) *Aquos Abis Omega *BakuLyte Haos Sabator (Bulltican) BCV-17 *Aquos Neo Dragonoid *Darkus Percival *Haos Pyro Dragonoid (Chaos Dragonoid) *Ventus Ingram *Darkus Hades *Pyrus Apollonir (Fevnir) *SECRET: BakuLyte Ventus Helios Mk 2 BCV-18 *Pyrus Neo Dragonoid *Pyrus Pyro Dragonoid *Aquos Elico *Ventus Nemus *Pyrus Spindle *Darkus Heavy Metal Alpha Hydranoid *Translucent Darkus Cross Dragonoid (Secret) BCV-19 *Pyrus Neo Dragonoid *Darkus Alpha Percival *Darkus Percival *Subterra Primo Vulcan *Subterra Percival *Darkus Exedra *Translucent Pyrus Knight Percival (Secret) BCV-20 *Darkus Destroy Munikis *Haos Kilan Leoness *Ventus Van Falco *Subterra Gran Panzer *Pyrus Flare Dragaon Blue Blaze Version *Subterra Gran Panzer G-Armor Version Gallery File:38b2ad9a292c56f05536410ba969245c.jpg File:71cc2b90240eea0eef61bd3146f12efd.jpg File:8a09d3f7e527666d4c0bc996c344fa66.jpg 03ad7cbc59065059eef4ccf885e67fb3.jpg 0401f9ed7b5f758d2507a2a2d3e64990.jpg 00751ff08ecf35be62943338deb9cf8b.jpg 66173e54f34cf666b327f6c4ccbc3b80.jpg a1d7749495da9a6b556969da04168037.jpg b7e887487491893f4ea232a6c6815bcc.jpg File:Expand_pack_hyper_darkon.jpg File:Expand_pack_bakugan_breeze.jpg fggggggPicture 28.png Picture 29gf.png Picture 30ggggggggggggggggfddddd.png Picture 31ttr.png Picture 32tit.png Picture 33bgffhhtr.png Picture 34fgdhhdd.png gfdhjjPicture 35jfdj.png Picture 36trytjujjjjjjjjjjjj.png Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category: New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Bakugan Merchandise Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan (game) Category:Japan Exclusive Bakugan